


When Yuu's Chill and Still Scares the Shit Outta Asahi

by satans_fashion_designer



Series: One of the many ways Nishinoya Yuu wakes up his hulk of a boyfriend, Azumane Asahi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, asahi does not, noya actually has chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_fashion_designer/pseuds/satans_fashion_designer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu isn't being loud and annoying, wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Yuu's Chill and Still Scares the Shit Outta Asahi

Asahi is beautiful this morning.

Well, Asahi is always beautiful, but this morning something is stopping Yuu from waking the sleeping giant up with his usual brashness and enthusiasm.

Asahi is laying on his stomach, face looking exceptionally peaceful with the morning light leaking through the blinds and softening his features. He looks like he’s glowing, like the angel he is. Yuu is sitting on his boyfriends lower back running his hands over relaxed muscles and through soft hair.

Yuu’s hands still when Asahi shifts under him, only to be prompted to continue by his no longer sleeping boyfriend’s, “Don’t stop”. The smaller male leans down to press a kiss between the giants shoulder blades before continuing the motions.

“Sorry, babe”, he chuckles, “ I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Asahi rolls over at that so Yuu’s sitting on his stomach and reaches out to run his hands over the smaller man’s thighs. “S'fine, have class soon anyways. What time is it?”

“10:00am. Don’t freak out!” Yuu has to push his boyfriend back down as he tries to get up in a rush.

“What the hell, Yuu! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? My class started at 8:30, I can’t mis-”

“Babe, stop for two seconds,” Yuu starts rubbing soothing circles into Asahi’s chest. “I didn’t wake you up ‘cause you got a text from Iwaizumi saying all classes are cancelled today. I even checked the school website and there was a notice on it. There’s like 3 feet of snow outside and some professors can’t get to class so they just cancelled everything.”

Yuu could physically feel his boyfriend relax under him. “A little warning would’ve been great before I freaked out” Asahi huffs, then wraps his long arms around Yuu’s torso and yanks the smaller male down to lay on top of him.

Yuu lashes, “Sorry, I’ll make you pancakes when we get up.”

“Mmm, and eggs.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you, too, you troll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more stuff like this on my tumblr - volleybirb-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
